The liver is of endodermal origin and the largest gland in the human body. It has numerous crucial roles, including bile secretion, participation in carbohydrate, lipid and protein metabolism, fibrinogen production and detoxification of drugs. The liver also serves as the main site at which nutrients absorbed from the gastrointestinal tract and transported via the blood are processed for use by other body cells.
Hepatocytes, which are the main type of parenchymal or distinguishing cell in the liver, carry out the liver functions and, thus, are responsible for synthesizing, degrading and storing a wide variety of substances. In addition, a system of small channels (canaliculi) and larger ducts connects hepatocytes with the gut lumen. Through this route, hepatocytes secrete bile, an emulsifying agent which helps in absorption of ingested fats. Hepatocytes are also the main location at which lipoprotein particles for export are made; enzymes responsible for synthesis of the lipid constituents of lipoproteins occur in hepatocyte membranes.
Because of the many important functions the liver has, its inability to function normally (e.g., as a result of a genetic defect or damage caused by alcohol or other toxic substances) will often have significant adverse effects on an individuals health. A means by which normal function can be conferred upon or restored to a liver whose function is compromised would be very useful in treating, correcting or preventing such an abnormality.